


Total Recall

by gramanderbae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Total Recall AU, Yas, before he looks like colin farrell..., do you understand what i'm saying?, i'm dying to write this, idk how to tag, percival graves used to look like jamie dornan, secret agent!newt, secret agent!percival, watch the movie if you don't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramanderbae/pseuds/gramanderbae
Summary: “just like usual you know, it was blur, gun shots, I got shot, darkness and I wake up…”He lies, again.It’s like million times he dreamed about that thing, and there’s always one thing that he hide from credence.





	

 

 

_“come! come on! wake up! We don’t have much time! PERCY!”_

_Gun shots, dead bodies everywhere, it was chaos. Everything is blur._

_“I love you.”_

_The other chuckles, shaking his head._

_“really, now? You always have the worst timing Percy.” the red head said, smiling softly before lands a little peck on his lips. “I need you to say that again when we can finally escape.”_

_As if it was a cue, another gun shots starts, attacking them again._

_Again, it was blur, they were about to escape when a bullet pierced through their linked hand, a scream can be heard, it was the red haired voice._

_“I will find you… I will find you…”_

_The red head shakes his head._

_“hey, I always find you right?”_

_There’s tears in the other’s eyes._

_“Artem—”_

_Another gunshot and he let go of the other’s hand._

_It was dark._

 

“SHIT.” Collin jolted awake, looking around, smiling softly as he find his beloved husband still sleeping beside him, stirring awake.

 

“Collin? What’s wrong? Nightmare again?” the long, black haired guy asked.

“yeah… same time, same dream…” Collin said, sighing, rubbing his face with his hand.

“do you want to talk about it?” Credence asked, sitting up, hugging the other man from behind.

 

Collin sighs and smiles, taking the younger’s hand and leave a soft kiss on it.

 

“just like usual you know, it was blur, gun shots, I got shot, darkness and I wake up…”

 

He lies, again.

It’s like million times he dreamed about that thing, and there’s always one thing that he hide from credence.

 

 

 That one part, that one detail about this red head guy, _artem?._

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? ; - ;
> 
> this is just the opening... ._.)v


End file.
